


Twins. (Light and Dark)

by certified__issue



Series: Two Angels and a Kid [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan Has Powers, Adam Milligan and Sam Winchester are Twins, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel and Gabriel are Siblings (Supernatural), Castiel is Sam Winchester’s Parent, Demon Adam Milligan, Gabriel is Sam Winchester’s Parent, Gen, Kid Adam Milligan, Kid Sam Winchester, Nephilim Sam Winchester, Older Twin Adam Milligan, Sam Winchester Has Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certified__issue/pseuds/certified__issue
Summary: After Dean, Mary Winchester wasn’t able to have any more children. To do so, she was told she needed an act of God or one of His angels. She got just that.After learning of the two children and their combined destinies, Castiel and Gabriel—two rogue angels—step into action and take them before destiny can be set in stone.Together, these two brothers attempt to raise two children with only the help of a few childcare books and a whole lot of willpower.———————————————————————This time, Sam has Adam with him.
Relationships: Adam Milligan & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Adam Milligan, Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel & Adam Milligan, Gabriel & Castiel & Sam Winchester & Adam Milligan, Gabriel & Sam Winchester
Series: Two Angels and a Kid [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158365
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Twins. (Light and Dark)

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly,, I just thought this up while I was ranting about Adam. Once again, this might not make sense,, time and universe does not matter to me. I say screw the timeline of the series, let’s make another spinoff thingy.
> 
> So,,, this is shorter than the rest(?) but my brain is fried and it’s later than usual for writing sooooooo yeah! :D Hope you enjoy!!

Dark and Light. Good and Evil. That was their destiny. Adam and Sam were supposed to be complete opposites. One possessed positive energy, good intentions, and grace. The other? The other possessed anything and everything negative. (Dean was supposed to be the middle ground, the mediator.... but he wasn’t here, was he?) Now, Castiel and Gabriel had tried everything in their—limited—power to keep this from happening, but after both boys had developed powers, it was difficult. That didn’t mean that they hated one another, not any, it just meant that their power sources clashed. After all, a nephilim and a demon were a very uncommon duo, and when the two usually visited with Crowley, when absolutely _no_ other babysitters were available, they got odd looks from the King’s servants. 

That’s where they were now, Castiel and Gabriel having to both go to work, their usual backup, backup, backup babysitters were unavailable, so they’d dropped them off with Crowley. Sam was currently sat in one corner of their shared space, his head buried in one of the many angel-based books Crowley kept. Adam, on the other hand, laid on the bed, tossing a ball up in the air and catching it repeatedly. After a moment, he sat up, giving his younger brother a look. “C’mon, Sammy, ‘m bored. Why don’t we go exploring? I could get a hellhound from Crowley so none of his demons bother us?”

Sam looked up from his book, squirming a little. “I dunno, Ad... those dogs scare me, I don’t like how mean they look.”

Adam gave him a smile. “Don’t judge a book by its cover, Sam, some of them are really nice!”

“Some.”

“Oh come on!” Adam hopped up and hauled Sam off the ground. “It’ll be fun! We won’t go far.”

After getting a small nod from his brother, Adam grabbed his hand, pulling him along down the hall.

Both nine year olds ended up in a chapel looking area, a hellhound following close behind them, growling at any demons that gave them a look. 

Adam pulled Sam to the center of the room, sitting down with him. “Come on, let’s make a few things!”

Now, apart they could make amazing things, but together? They could make even more amazing things. It was how they worked, besides... darkness and light balanced each other out, right?

In the end, they managed to turn most of the center area into a fort, a projector and big white sheet in front of it. Sam leaned against Adam a little, Adam leaning against him with the same amount. “What do you want to watch, little brother?”

Sam gave him a look, nudging him a little, making a laugh escape his older brother. “Shut up... do you wanna watch.. Bambi?”

Adam ruffled his hair, before nodding, moving his head to the side a little. The projector clicked on, the candles burning out so the screen would be better. Sam concentrated for a moment, before two drinks and a bowl of popcorn appeared. Adam gave him a big smile, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Their powers were growing.

——————————————————————————

When Castiel and Gabriel blinked back in, they found the brothers still in the fort, still leaned against each other, sleeping. Castiel smiled softly, carefully hoisting Sam up into his arms, Gabriel doing the same with Adam. Castiel and Gabriel studied the fort for a minute, both thinking the same as they blinked back home.

When the boys woke up the next morning, their fort was in the backyard.


End file.
